


xxviii. heavenly

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [28]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xxviii. heavenly

**xxviii: 'heavenly'**

* * *

"okay, explanation time. what you can see here" she gestured wildly around "is a selection of traditional water tribe dishes, as prepared by my gran gran. your job is to taste all of them and to tell me what you think, and if you think it's northern or southern tribe cuisine. i'll be tasting too, but that's just because i like it. think you're up to it? ready?"

"okay." zuko braced himself with a deep breath. 

"for the first one, we have... stewed sea prunes! made with actual sea prunes and not ocean kumquats, because that would be cheating. so. what do you think of it? northern or southern?"

zuko delicately chose one and deposited it into his mouth. and immediately gagged (though he tried to hide it). "katara, how can you eat this?"

his wife wasn't listening, instead gobbling them down with an enraptured expression on her face. "ahh... this tastes heavenly..."


End file.
